1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dust shrouds. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dust shroud for rotary tools such as die grinders.
2. State of the Art
Dust shrouds have become more commonly used for many reasons. Die grinders, for example, are commonly used for grinding, paint removal, and other tasks. Without a dust shroud, debris is scattered over a wide area. It is desirable to contain the dust which is created for several reasons. It is desirable to contain the dust and debris to keep the workplace cleaner and to minimize the time necessary to clean up afterwards. Fine dust is often created which can be quite difficult to clean up afterwards. It is also desirable to contain the dust and debris to keep the same from getting into the tool itself, causing premature failure of the bearings, motor, etc. Additionally, debris such as paint dust poses a health risk to the machine operator and others who may breathe it. It is desirable to collect the dust to minimize any exposure.
Right angle die grinders are often used to remove paint from airplanes and other objects. In such a situation, it is not desirable that the paint debris is spread over the airplane as it may require extensive cleanup. Airplane paint often contains metals such as chromium and cadmium for corrosion protection. Workers may use a die grinder to remove paint from the airplane to service the airplane, repaint the airplane, etc. It is desirable to collect all of the paint which is removed to avoid environmental contamination or damage to the worker's health.
Paint removal with a die grinder typically involves the use of a mandrel with a backing pad that is mounted in the die grinder and an abrasive disk that is mounted to the backing pad. Commonly used abrasive disks require a half turn to lock the disk into the backing pad. One difficulty in providing dust shrouds for rotary tools is that the dust shroud will likely cover the collet and nut used to hold the mandrel and backing pad into the die grinder. Thus, the mandrel and backing pad are not easily installed after the shroud is in place. The shroud, however, ideally extends around the back of the backing pad and would be difficult to install if the mandrel and backing pad are mounted to the die grinder. Additionally, it is difficult to remove and attach the abrasive disks if a dust shroud is covering the collet, nut, and backing pad. Abrasive disks are typically replaced frequently during use as they wear.
The lack of an available dust shroud for rotary tools has resulted in workers being exposed to hazardous materials, or in companies having to create a large dust-sealed environment for performing work. Both of these situations are undesirable as they result in either increased cost or increased exposure to hazardous chemicals.
There is thus a need for a dust shroud for a die grinder or similar rotary tools. There is a need for a dust shroud which may be mounted easily to the tool after a mandrel has already been mounted to the tool, and which allows for easy replacement of abrasive disks.